Post-Hogwarts
by blue2dolphin2
Summary: We've all read about relationships in school, but what about after? Victoire/Teddy, Dominique/OC, Louis/OC, Molly/Lysander, Lucy/Lorcan, Fred/OC, Roxy/OC, Rose/OC, Hugo/OC, James/OC, Albus/OC, Lily/Scorpius (not necessarily in that order)
1. Informative Prologue that has no story

I realised that i gave people no clue as to who all of my OC great-grandkids are. So here is a big summary of everyone's kids that I wrote ages ago to help me with this story. It only just occurred to me that I should post it LOL.

Victoire (2000) =Teddy(1998) (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff)

Kieran Remus Lupin- Hufflepuff

Smart and loyal. He could have been a Ravenclaw, but his loyalty was far more prominent. He has his dad's natural hair colour, though he isn't a Metamorphmagus. Born September 15th 2025. Attended Hogwarts from 2037-2043.

Nicola Fleur Lupin- Ravenclaw

Smart and ambitious. She really wants to become big at the ministry. Because of this ambition, she was almost in Slytherin. However the Hat decided against this, because she lacked the cunning and was not willing to be underhanded to get to the top. It could not decide between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for ten minutes. Born July 7th 2028. Attended Hogwarts from 2039-2046.

Sapphire Nymphadora Lupin -Gryffindor

Hyper, loud, loyal and bold. Sapphire is the only metamorphmagus out of her siblings, and she loves annoying them with it. She usually wears her hair bubblegum pink like the late Nymphadora Lupin. She was almost in Hufflepuff, but she was so brave and bold that it had to be Gryffindor. Born November 23rd 2031. Attended Hogwarts from 2043-2050.

Michael Theodore Lupin- Hufflepuff

Loyal like Kieran, but without the Ravenclaw-like quickness. He sometimes feels stupid and has self-esteem issues. His cousins quickly get him out of this, but he always feels so average and normal. Not like the others who are bright or bold or smart or cunning. Born February 16th 2034. Attended Hogwarts from 2045-2052.

Dominique (2003) =Andre Chantre (2001) (Ravenclaw and Beauxbatons)

Kristen Nymph Chantre- Ravenclaw

It took one second for the sorting hat to sort serious, witty, quick, clever Kristen into Ravenclaw. She is extremely hungry for knowledge and the library is practically her common room. She is very close to Kieran, despite their sortings. Born August 31st 2026. Attended Hogwarts from 2037-2044.

William Andre Chantre- Gryffindor

Like his sister, it took one second for William to be sorted into his house Gryffindor. He is brave, bold, and very protective of his sisters, especially with Lara, who is brave in a very quiet way, and is constantly bullied by Alisha Weasley. It was he who led the prank war of 2048. Born March 24th 2030. Attended Hogwarts from 2041-2048.

Lara Domi Chantre- Gryffindor

Spunky, individualistic and quietly brave. It took a time rivalling Nicola's to get Lara to her house, unlike her sibling's quick sortings. Girls like Alisha Weasley despise her, as she does not fit Alisha's mould. She has highlighted hair. Born June 28th 2032. Attended Hogwarts from 2043-2050.

Louis (2004)=Claire Frobisher**(2003) **(Gryffindor and Hufflepuff)

Gabriella (Gabi) Claire Weasley- Hufflepuff.

She is by far the youngest of the Delacour-Weasley grandchildren. Her mother had a lot of problems having a child, so she is her parent's 'little blessing', born to them when they were well into their 30s. She is loyal and kind, and a little spoilt. Born June 20th 2037. Attended Hogwarts from 2048-2055.

Molly (2004) =Lysander (2002) (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw)

Rolf Lysander Scamander- Slytherin

He feels like a misfit, even though he is cunning, ambitious and persuasive. He sees eye to eye with his second cousin Lara, and they have a close friendship, even though he is two years older than her. Born February 18th 2030. Attended Hogwarts from 2041-2048.

Carmel Cinnamon Scamander- Ravenclaw

She is smart, driven, shy and quiet. The hat barely touched her head, then it yelled Ravenclaw. She is also picked on by Alisha Weasley, who fast gained a reputation as 'Weasley bitch". Carmel really wants to be a curse-breaker. Born October 29th 2031. Attended Hogwarts from 2043-2050.

Newton Leaf Scamander- Gryffindor

Is fiercely protective of Carmel. Unlike most female Weasleys, Carmel is glad. Newton would absolutely love to work at the Wheeze. He is smart and bold, quick thinking and brave. He was almost Ravenclaw, but he could be Gryffindor. The hat nearly cried when it was sorting him. Born November 12th 2034. Attended Hogwarts from 2046-2053.

Lucy (2004)=Lorcan (2002) (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw)

Jack Lorcan Scamander- Gryffindor

He is brave, and a prankster. He is overprotective of Star, his twin sister (and she is younger by fifteen minutes, so he must be) and plans to work at the Wheeze with Newton, and little Eric and Grant, who are so nice compared to their sister. Born 9th December 2032. Attended Hogwarts from 2044-2051.

Star Lucy Scamander- Gryffindor

She is much less of an obvious Gryffindor than Jack. She is like a dormant volcano, she will only show her fire when she absolutely needs too. She is brilliant at standing up for herself. She is smart enough for Ravenclaw, but she has no work ethic. Born 9th December 2032. Attended Hogwarts from 2044-2051.

Fred (2004)=Lana Wallace (2005) (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw)

Alisha Aurora Weasley- Slytherin

She is a complete bitch, to be frank. She is absolutely horrible to Lara and Carmel, because they don't fit her mould. She has thrown their books in the fire, changed their hair, and once almost shaved Lara's hair off (she got into Gryffindor, by eavesdropping for the password). She would have succeeded if Aurelia Coombes hadn't woken up and stopped her. After the Prank War of 2048, she fixes up her attitude. But she still isn't too nice. Born January 1st 2032. Attended Hogwarts from 2043-2050.

Eric Fred Weasley- Gryffindor

He is bold and a prankster, just like his dad. His dream is to run the Wheeze with his twin. Jack and Newton will work there too. And maybe Xanthe and Ximena, because they are experts. Born July 31st 2035. Attends Hogwarts from 2046-2053.

Grant George Weasley- Gryffindor

He is bold and a prankster, like his dad and brother. However, he is slightly calmer and fairer than his brother, and he will give anyone a chance. But only one. He is kinder to his sister Alisha, though she doesn't appreciate it. He was almost in Hufflepuff, but he begged so hard for Gryffindor, he got put there. Born July 31st 2035. Attends Hogwarts from 2046-2053.

Roxanne (2008) =Robert Nott (2006) (Slytherin and Slytherin)

Aquella Angelina Nott- Gryffindor

She was born because her mother forgot birth control at nineteen. So she is one of the eldest Weasley second cousins, though her mother is one of the youngest. She is bright and bold, and skids by on no work. She was worried about what her parents would say about Gryffindor, but they were fine. Born 5th July 2027. Attended Hogwarts from 2038-2045.

Chase Gaspar Nott- Slytherin

He and his twin brother Marco are exactly like their parents. Cunning, ambitious and not afraid to be underhanded. The hat screamed Slytherin as soon as it touched Chase's head. Born 7th August 2033. Attended Hogwarts from 2044-2051.

Marco Robert Nott- Slytherin

He is very similar to his brother, but the big difference is that Marco is slightly fairer than Chase, and he recognises that you can't get to the top without doing any work. Born 7th August 2033. Attended Hogwarts from 2044-2051.

Marina Roxanne Nott- Ravenclaw

Funny and smart. She is loud and bold, but she loves knowing things other people don't. She can be a little arrogant. Born 12th January 2035. Attended Hogwarts from 2046-2053.

Ellis Daniel Nott- Hufflepuff

He loves his family, and is a great friend. He will stick with someone through thick and thin. He was a definite Hufflepuff. Sometimes his brothers tease him for it, but he doesn't take it to heart. Born 17th September 2038. Attended Hogwarts from 2050-2057.

Rose (2006) =Martin Thomas (2005) (Ravenclaw and Gryffindor)

Theresa Rose Thomas- Ravenclaw

Very smart and kind, like her mother. She is thirsty for knowledge, and will read anything she can get her hands on. She loves her family, though sometimes gets tired of being the only girl cousin. Her brother and three male cousins are very protective of her. Born 23rd May 2034. Attends Hogwarts from 2045-2052.

Callum Martin Thomas- Gryffindor

He helps his cousins Laurence, Philip and Herman protect Theresa. When he proudly told Grandpa Ron what he was doing, Ron laughed and said that it had been the same with his mother and Hugo. He is a typical Weasley boy, and the best Quidditch player. He reminds everyone of Ron. Born 22nd January 2036. Attended Hogwarts from 2047-2054.

Hugo (2008) =Summer Layton (2009) (Gryffindor and Hufflepuff)

Laurence Ron Weasley- Ravenclaw

He was worried about his parent's reaction about his Sorting, but they were fine with it. He feels very different from his brothers. Philip is just Mr Typical Weasley, and Herman is so nice and brave. He is smart and hard-working, and more like his Aunt Rose than his father, mother or brothers. Born 19th October 2035. Attended Hogwarts from 2047-2054.

Philip Hugo Weasley- Gryffindor

He is bold, and very similar to his cousin Callum. He is more sensitive and gets people's feelings better than Callum or Grandpa Ron. He is protective of his eldest cousin Theresa. Born 20th January 2037. Attended Hogwarts from 2048-2055.

Herman Harold Weasley- Hufflepuff

A sweet, loyal guy who loves his family and would do anything for them. He is an obvious Hufflepuff, as he goes out of his way to protect his friends from bullying, no matter how much he gets hurt himself. Born 17th July 2039. Attended Hogwarts from 2050-2057.

James (2004)=Amy Longbottom (2008) (Gryffindor and Gryffindor)

Harry James Potter II- Gryffindor

He is nice, sharp and sporty, but arrogant like his father and great-grandfather. He loves hearing the story of his great-grandfather James and Lily Evans (eventually Potter). Born 18th December 2028. Attended Hogwarts from 2040-2047.

Albus(2006)=Phoenix Raven (2008) (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw)

Ian Lion Potter- Hufflepuff

He is so loyal to people that they can't help liking him. He always gets his sisters out of trouble. He really loves his mum and dad, but he knows that he was adopted by them when they found him and his sisters in a crate down an alley. Born 9th October 2033. Attended Hogwarts from 2045-2052.

Isla Phoenix Potter- Gryffindor

She is brave, and returns Ian's helpfulness with getting her and Indie out of trouble by protecting him, fiercely. Sometimes people find her irritating because she doesn't seem to have a challenge with ANYTHING. Born 9th October 2033. Attended Hogwarts from 2045-2052.

Indie Griffin Potter-Gryffindor

Indie is Isla's partner-in-crime, but she is less bossy then Isla. They are still very similar-both headstrong, fun and brave. She struggles with her schoolwork sometimes, and she had nightmares that she'd fail her OWLs. Born October 9th 2033. Attended Hogwarts from 2045-2052.

Lily(2008)=Scorpius(2006) (Gryffindor and Ravenclaw)

Note, Lily had a condition which means she always produces identical twins. Leo was born with a twin premature, but sadly his twin died in an incubator.

Samira Lily Malfoy- Gryffindor

She is a true Gryffindor, the sorting hat barely touched her head before it decided. She sometimes overshadows and forgets to think about her younger twin, Scarlett. But she really does love Scarlett. Born 8th March 2032. Attended Hogwarts from 2043-2050.

Scarlett Rose Malfoy- Gryffindor

She is bold and funny and bright, and she is as popular as her twin. She sometimes feels like all she gets is from her twin and it makes her feel overshadowed. She loves Samira though, and can't imagine not living with her twin, like what happened to Great-Uncle George who had Fred once, but then didn't. She used to have nightmares about her and Sammie not being twins anymore. Born 8th March 2032. Attended Hogwarts from 2043-2050.

Delaney Hermione Malfoy- Ravenclaw

She was once a shy girl who, like her twin sister, was sorted straight into Ravenclaw. Through first to fourth year she and her sister were the shy girls, and extraordinarily close. In fifth year, Daphne stepped out of the shadow created by Del's growing popularity and they drifted apart, but Delaney won't admit she needs her sister. Born 29th July 2034. Attended Hogwarts from 2045-2052.

Daphne Astoria Malfoy- Ravenclaw

She was even shyer then her sister, and they were almost like the same person. For the better part of school, she and her sister had their own little world, until Del decided she needed new, (better, Daphne thinks,) friends, and their little world shattered. Tired of the shadow Delaney created, she stepped out of it, and now they realise, too late, how much they need each other. Born 29th July 2034. Attended Hogwarts from 2045-2052.

Xanthe April Malfoy- Slytherin

She is a prankster, like some others in her family, and she plans to work at the Wheeze with her twin. Her mum's cousin's twins are she and her twin's best friends. She and Ximena definitely stayed closest through school- hell, they're even gonna work together.

Ximena May Malfoy

She loves fun, and she is a prankster like Xanthe, but she's also a party girl, and has planned every single Slytherin party since she was third year. She doesn't like playing by the unwritten rules, like Xanthe as well.

Lucas Scorpius

HUFFLEPUFF


	2. Victoire and Teddy Lupin

Post-Hogwarts

Teddy and Victoire Lupin

March 24th 2025

"I'm pregnant." was all Victoire said as she came back from the bathroom.

Teddy looked up from his paper. "Really? Great!"

"What about my dad?" she complained. William Weasley was extraordinarily protective of his two daughters.

"Ah." Teddy said. He had been so ecstatic, he had completely forgotten about that.

"Have fun." she smirked, and skipped out of the room.

May 13th 2025

"Teddy."

"Toire?" Teddy rolled over, rubbing his eyes.

"Can you get me a tub of icing with mayonnaise, pickles, mustard and tomato soup."

Teddy sighed, and promptly got out of bed. This was his wife's favourite midnight snack currently, but at least he didn't have to go to the store. Last week he had bought mega-packs of the stuff. She inevitably woke up every night and demanded a mixture of all of it. The worst had been last week when she made him TRY it. Teddy shuddered at the memory.

July 9th 2025

"Names." Victoire said abruptly.

"Wha?" Teddy said.

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Baby names. For this little sucker."

"Remus for a boy, Dora for a girl?" Teddy suggested.

"Um, Teddy?" Victoire said in a small voice. "I think naming the baby after famous people who died in the war would put pressure on the kid. Look at the Potter cousins."

"You're right. I like Kieran for a boy, Ella for a girl as well." Teddy said.

"I'm not too fond of Ella. I like Nicola." Victoire said. "Kieran's nice though. How about Kieran Remus for a boy and Nicola Fleur for a girl?"

"Great." Teddy said. "I like that."

September 15th 2025

"It's a boy!" A triumphant cry rang around the room.

"Toire!" Teddy exclaimed. Fleur, Bill, Domi, Louis, their fiancé's and the rest of the Weasley-Potters came in.

"Only immediate family please." Healer Goldstein said. "Mrs Lupin needs her rest."

"It's fine, let them all come. They're all family." Victoire replied.

"Oh, Toire, vhat ees hees name?"

"Kieran Remus." Victoire told the room.

"Good choice, princess." Bill said.

"First great-grandbaby!" Molly was beside herself.  
Victoire smiled.

January 7th 2028  
"I'm pregnant." Victoire said as Teddy came through the door. Kieran, now two and a half, looked up from his toys, as he played at Toire's feet. He was the easiest, smartest toddler, and he rarely made a fuss. "Wha?" he now said.

"Kieran, you are going to have a little brother or sister." Victoire explained gently.

"Ok." he said, and went back to playing with his toys."

"Great, Vic!" Teddy exclaimed.

April 18th 2028  
Victoire and Teddy were eating out. Italian. Claire, Louis's wife, had happily agreed to babysit Kieran. Actually, the couple got to go out a lot, because everyone loved to babysit Kieran.

The waiter appeared. "What would you like to have?"

"The fish ravioli, please?" Teddy asked.

"Certainly. And you, miss?"

"Uhh, the spaghetti bolognese. But can you add strawberry sauce with little bits of cookie?"

"Ok…" The waiter said, looking puzzled. "That can be arranged."

June 23rd 2028  
"Names?" said Teddy.

"I was wondering when you'd ask." Victoire smiled.

"So what we were going to have last time for a girl, and Michael something for a boy?"

"Michael? Yeah, fine. But I have a feeling it's a girl." Victoire said.

"Ok..." Teddy replied, slightly confused. Never mind. Pregnant women were just like that.

July 7th 2028  
"It's a girl!"

"Hah, I was right!" It had been an easy, quick labour and Victoire was not tired at all.

"She's cute." a random person said, from where his wife held a baby.

"Adorable!" cried a Healer next to them.

"Looks like we've got a little Veela girl on our hands. More Veela in her then you, Vic."

Teddy said.

"Yes, a quarter." Healer Goldstein said.

"Don't worry. I can teach her to control it."

"Contwol what?" Kieran asked.

"Some people have special powers to attract people towards them, darling. You don't have it, so people might pay more attention to Nikki then you. But we love you."

March 16th 2029  
Victoire watched as Nicola, now eight months old, slept in her baby chair, which swung

gently.

Kieran, now three, had become more adventurous, and now Claire was the only one who regularly bothered to volunteer to babysit.

There was a knock on the door, and Victoire opened it.

Claire came into the living room. The two women met up at the Lupins a lot because

Claire loved children. She was a year older than Louis."Not so appealing once you have the little suckers." Toire had said once.  
"Another miscarriage." Claire said now. Her face showed signs of a long period of crying. "I can't help thinking that Louis wants someone who can give him a bloody child."

"That's crap and you know it. Louis is my little brother and he's a pain in the arse, but he loves you."

"Thanks Toire. I'm being irrational."

Victoire looked up to see Kieran pushing Nicola's baby chair, far too hard.

"Kieran!" she cried, rushing across the room.

Too late. Nicola had already started to scream at her rude awakening.

"Oh dear. Come on Kieran." Claire picked up the boy and started to guide him towards

the toys.

"See." Toire moaned. "Two is enough. No more."

April 30th 2031  
"I'm pregnant." Victoire said, on a quiet Sunday morning, or as quiet as you can get with two children under eight. Kieran was almost six and Nicola had just turned three.

"What's that?" Kieran asked.

Teddy snickered.

"It means that I'm going to have another baby."

"And how does that happen?"

"Um, well, Kieran, you're too young. Is that the bacon I smell burning? Let me get that."

"Boy or girl?" Nicola said.

"I want it to be a boy. You're annoying."

"Dat's not nice, Kiki."

Because Kieran's name was too hard for Nicola to say when she first learnt to talk, much

to his displeasure, she called him Kiki. She now actually could say Kieran, but she knew the name annoyed him.

"Nikki! You can say it now. Stop it!"

Being only three, Nicola could not think of a good comeback.

"I wanna sister!" she shouted.

"No we don't. One is annoying enough!"

"Hey!"

"Stop it!" Victoire said. "In a month we know if it's a boy or a girl. Teddy, can't you control the children when I'm making everyone breakfast? Oh, and get the bacon."

May 28th 2031

A month later, Victoire and Teddy were at St. Mungo's hospital.

"Victoire Lupin!"

They entered the examination room.

"Mrs Lupin!" Healer Goldstein greeted them. "How are the other two children?"

"Oh, brilliant, thank you. Should we start?"

"Ok. Lie on the examination table and we'll see."

After Healer Goldstein was done poking and prodding, she said. "All seems to be in order. Would you like to know the sex?"

"Er..." Victoire wasn't sure.

"The kids will love to know." Teddy whispered in her ear.

"Ok. Sure."

"Well, you are going to have a girl." Healer Goldstein said.

They got home. "How is it?" Claire asked glumly. She was in the kitchen, and they could hear Louis playing with the kids in the living room. Claire had just had a third miscarriage. "Sometimes I think that maybe I'm not supposed to have children. I mean, I try for ages to get pregnant, and then when I do, I have a bloody miscarriage."

"Aww, Claire. Some women just have more difficulty having children."

"Not you!" Claire laughed wanly. "You're firing them out. What's this one, boy or girl?"

"Girl."

Louis entered with the kids. "Hey, Toire, what's this one going to be?"

"It's a girl!"

"Yay!" Nicola cheered.

"Can it be a boy next time?" Kieran asked.

"Next time? I don't know about a next time. Three is enough." Teddy said.

"Yeah. Definitely." Victoire added.

"We'll be going now." Louis said.

"Bye." Claire called.

"Names?" Victoire asked.

"I don't care." Kieran answered, still crabby about another sister.

"Um, I like Daisy." Nicola said.

"Mmm, I'm not sure. I was thinking more jewel-names." Teddy said.

"Er, Sappire, Sa-ire? I can' say it. Kiki was reading and he said it, but I can't. Is it even a due, dwel- I can' say that eider."

"You mean Sapphire? Very pretty! Do you think Mummy will like it?"

"Will I like what? Teddy, please don't say you're planning another cooking experiment."

"No, me and Nikki were thinking of names for the baby. She suggested Sapphire."

"How nice! Well done, Nikki!"

November 23rd 2031

"It's a girl!"

"Yay! Sister!" Nicola shrieked.

The red-faced baby started to cry. "Oh! Sowwy!" Nicola said.

"Look! Her hair's blonde!" Dominique said, carrying William and holding Kristen's hand.

"Huh? It was red!" Teddy said.

"No!" Lily interjected. "It's pink."

"Pink?" Molly II questioned.

"She's a metamorphmagus!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Like Tonks." Hermione said quietly.

"Her name is Sapphire Nymphadora." Victoire murmured.

August 8th 2033  
Victoire watched her children as they played (and squabbled.) Sapphy was a hyper little girl, now two, and she hadn't really learnt to walk, she had gone straight to running. Kieran, who would soon be eight, was bookish and loyal, and it was a toss-up between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw for him. Nicola was just as adorable as always, and even at the young age of five, she was ambitious.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy!" Sapphire shrieked, bouncing into the room, her bubble-gum pink pigtails bouncing everywhere. She knocked into a vase from Fleur. "Oh no." She giggled.

"Reparo." Victoire sighed from where she was playing with Nicola and Kieran. Wow, she had thought Kieran and Nicola were hard work, but at least they could sit down!

Victoire thought about how to tell everyone the news. She was pregnant again!

The next morning was a Wednesday. She decided to tell everyone, just come out with it.

"I'm having another baby."

"Puh-lease can it be a boy. I will die if I have another sister."

"There's no need to be so mel-melodramatic." Nicola said.

"Wheeee!" Sapphy shrieked and threw her cereal across the room, hitting Teddy in the back of the head. "Heehee!"

"Rascal!" Teddy Scourgified his hair, kissed his children and wife goodbye and left.

Victoire turned around just in time to receive more cereal from Sapphy full on in the face.

February 16th 2034

"It's a boy." Healer Goldstein said. "But Mrs Lupin has not woken up yet. This could be bad. If she does, she will not be able to have any more children."

"I'm sorry." Teddy said.

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." Bill said. "Anyway, you are a great dad, and you have raised three kids very well."

"Thank you, Bill." Teddy said, surprised. He had always thought Bill hated him a bit for marrying his princess.

"She's stable. She'll make it."

"Oh, vhat a reelief!" Fleur sighed. "My preencess, she vill be all right."

Later, Victoire came out with the baby in her arms. "Michael, right? Michael Theodore."

September 1st 2037

It was time for Kieran to go to Hogwarts, and the family were sitting around the breakfast table. Currently Sapphy was bouncing around, chased by Teddy.

"Mum! Why can't I go?" nine-year old Nicola complained.

"And why couldn't I go a year early? I turn twelve in a flipping fortnight!" Kieran whined.

"Why does that matter?" Victoire asked, puzzled.

"Because, if I'm really bad, people will judge me because I'm the eldest in the year and they will think I should know more because of that!"

"That's ridiculous!" Victoire said. "Sit DOWN, Sapphire, please."

"But I wanna go!" Nikki was whining at her father now.

"Nikki, you can go in two years." Teddy said, tired of this recurring conversation. It had

been going on ever since Kieran got his letter.

"That's doesn't help! I wanna go NOW! Why does Kiki get to go?"

"Don't call me that!" Kieran yelled across the table."

"Because he's older." Teddy answered.

"Sapphy, get dressed!" Victoire yelled.

"Why?" Five year old Sapphy answered cheekily.

"Because we're going to be late!"

"Why?"

"Don't play that game with me, Sapphire Lupin. Get dressed. Now!"

"I WANNA GO!" Nicola yelled.

"Shut up! There's no need to be annoyed because I'm awesome enough to go and you're

not!"

"Don't be smug. Dad says it's because of AGE, not awesomeness."

"So for two years, I'm more awesome then you."

"I'm more awesome then you because I'm a Veela girl."

"You mean a male-attracting -" Kieran fell silent at his mother's glare.

"Kiki, what were you gonna say?"

"Now you won't know."

"I wanna know! I wanna know!"

"KIDS! Stop it!" Victoire looked over from where she was supervising Michael with his food. "Kieran, go sort out your bag. Make sure it is all packed. Nicola, go do something that doesn't involve annoying your brother. SAPPHY GET DRESSED!"

Later….

The family stood in the station, saying their goodbyes. Victoire could see Domi, her husband André and their three children, William, Kristen and Lara. Kristen was eleven, like Kieran, but she was almost a year younger, having been born late in August.

"Bye Kiki!" Nicola said.

"Bye Kiki!" Sapphire giggled. Much to Kieran's annoyance, she had adopted Nicola's name for him.

"Bye Kie-wan!" Michael called.

"It's Kiki." Sapphire said to him.

"No its not!" objected Kieran.

"Oh, Kieran, I can't believe you are going to Hogwarts." Victoire said, tears running

down her face. "Come on, give me one more hug!"

Kieran hugged Victoire, and then Teddy, and stepped onto the train.

The next day…

The next morning, it seemed quieter than usual. Sapphy was her normal hyper self, and

Mike, who was three, was his normal quiet self. What was missing was the usual bickering between Kieran and Nicola.

Come to think of it, they had been bickering A LOT yesterday. Maybe they would miss the bickering.

Two letters arrived.

One of them was a postcard from the Bahamas, where Victoire's parents were on holiday.

The second was from Kieran.

"Dear Mum, Dad, Mike, Nikki and Sapphy." Victoire read out. "I am in Hufflepuff! The sorting hat toyed between that and Ravenclaw, but I am in Hufflepuff. Kris is in Ravenclaw, but I wasn't surprised at that. It took about one second. The train had chocolate frogs and liquorice wands, my favourites. In my dorm, there is Brady Finch-Fletchley, Ian Haworth, Frank Whitby and Cameron Zeller. There is another dorm where there are four other boys. One is Jackson Turpin, and something Cattermole. There are two who I don't know. The girls are Cassie Yardsley, Keira Whitby, Lena Bates, Annabelle Abbot, Eliza Collins, Ida something, someone else and something Hawke. I would say Cameron is one of my best friends, the other one being Lena Bates. I met both on the train. I have flying tomorrow, I hope I do well.

Love Kieran

September 1st 2039

Two years later, it was Nicola's turn. She and Kieran had grown out of the 'breakfast-time bickering', and Victoire had never thought she'd miss that. However it was Sapphy and Michael's turn.

"Hey, stupid!" Sapphy said as Michael came downstairs.

"Hi, idiot!"

"Hey, doofus."

"What is a doofus."

"Another word for idiot."

"So you said hi to yourself."

"Verdict: Mike isn't funny."

"I never said I was funny. However you are so unfunny it's funny."

"So I'm funny?"

"No, you're unfunny."

"Bloody hell, shut up, you two." Kieran said, irritated.

"Language!" Victoire shouted from the stove.

"Chillax!"

"I'm going, I'm awesome!" Nicola gloated.

"No-one likes a smug-arse!" Kieran replied.

"LANGUAGE! Kieran Remus, wash out your mouth."

"Ooh, you're middle-naming me, I'm so scared."

"You think you're funny, don't ya?" Nicola said.

"I never said that."

"But you implied it."

"Would you stop? Kieran Remus and Nicola Fleur! You should know better, you're Hogwarts age. Sapphire and Michael, stop. This is very silly and irritating!" Victoire exclaimed.

"Ditto." Teddy looked up from the newspaper.

"Teddy! Help me here!" Toire moaned.

"OK. Sapphy and Michael, get dressed, it's a big day. Nicola and Kieran, check your trunks."

"Chillax, I did it last night." Nicola said.

"I haven't done it at all." Kieran cried.

"Well, do it, and do it again!"

"Why can't I go?" Sapphire moaned.

"You're too young, Sapphy, you're only seven." Teddy replied.

"Nearly eight!" Sapphire objected.

"And Nicola's eleven and she's going and Kieran is thirteen and he's been going for two

years. You're seven. You have to be eleven."

"That's not fair."

"Sapphire, you'll be going in four years. Just wait."

When the family got to the station, they met up with the rest of the clan who had Hogwarts age children.

There was her family, Dominique with her daughter Kristen, who was a third year like Kieran, with her siblings, nine year-old William and her seven year-old Lara. Roxanne hurried in with her daughter Aquella, who was a second year this year, with her siblings, the six year-old twins Chase and Marco, the four year-old Marina, and one year-old Ellis. Poor Roxanne. She looked a lot older then thirty-one, the stress must have got to her.

"Bye!" Nicola screamed as she got on the train.

Victoire wondered what house her daughter would be in. The Gryffindor tradition for Weasleys hadn't just been broken with her generation, it had been smashed. Three Ravenclaws, and Roxy had been a Slytherin.

September 2nd 2039

Hi Dad, Mum, Sapphy and Michael.

I am in Ravenclaw! I set the school record for the longest sorting-fifteen minutes! It toyed with Slytherin because I am ambitious, and I won't deny that I am. But it decided that I lacked the cunning and willingness to do anything to achieve my dream. It then couldn't decide between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for ten minutes! But here I am in Ravenclaw.

In my dorm I have Maya Goldstein (daughter of your pregnancy healer, Mum), Annie White, Kirsty Corner, Lynn Roberts and Francesca Walker.

My friends right now are Maya and Frankie. (You don't call her Francesca. Ever. Actually, now she is looking over my shoulder and demanding I change it. Go away, Frankie.)

Yes, I know I just wrote that on my letter. (Thanks a lot).

Lots of love xxx

Nikki

P.S. Sapphy and Mike, just wait till you get here! And don't listen to anything the older ones feed you. There is no test, just a hat.

September 1st 2043.

"I'm going, I'm going." Sapphire gloated.

"Shut up, smug-ar-_face_." Kieran said, hastily changing what he was going to say.

"Like you weren't the same when you got your letter." Teddy smirked from the fridge.

"I can't believe it." Mike said. "You are all abandoning me. I'll be stuck here for two whole years!"

"Oh come on. I had to wait four! 'Cause I'm born in November!" Sapphy said.

"You had me." Michael said.

"And how does that make a difference? You're you."

"It'll come." Kieran said. He was in sixth year.

"Easy for you to say, it's flown for you. You're in the third year of Prefect-dom! Your last year" Mike protested.

"We all had to wait!" Nicola snapped.

"Don't be hormonal, Nikki." Sapphire laughed.

"What?" Michael asked.

Sapphy supressed a snort of laughter.

They arrived at the station. Many more Weasley second cousins attended now. Kristen's little sister, Lara, was starting along with Sapphy and William was a third year. Fred's daughter Alisha was starting as well, Lily's twin daughters Sammie and Scarlett were starting while James' son Harry Potter II was a fourth year.

Molly's son Rolf was a third year, and his little sister Carmel was also starting. She was crying hysterically, as Molly said, "Come on Carmie, get on the train."

"Bye Sapphy!" they called as Sapphy waved to them. One left.

The next morning, Sapphy sent a very short letter, detailing that she was in Gryffindor with Samira, Scarlett and Lara, Carmel was in Ravenclaw and Alisha was surprisingly in Slytherin, and that her other dorm mates were Ophelia Baker, Larissa Keyes, and Annika Thomas.

Victoire wasn't surprised to hear about Alisha's Slytherin sorting, the girl had something icy about her and Victoire could not like her.

September 1st 2045

"I'm finally going. It is here!" Michael said for the fourth time that morning.

"Ok. We get it. You are excited." Nicola sighed. "You know I have a good chance of head-girl if I pass my exams well this year-"

"You've already told us, like a thousand times!" Sapphy rolled her eyes.

"Bye." Kieran made to leave the kitchen.

"Kieran, I don't see why you can't come to see Mikey off." Victoire frowned.

"MUM! I'm not MIKEY! I'm MIKE! Or Michael!" Michael protested.

"Mum, I told you. I just had to get the early shift. I'm in healer training, I can't mess up."

"Fine."

The station was packed. Lucy's twin son and daughter were second years, as well as Chase and Marco.

As well as Michael, Rose's daughter Theresa was starting, as well as Delaney and Daphne Malfoy. Albus's adopted triplets were starting as well. About a quarter of the platform was taken over by the spill of her cousins and siblings, since everyone except Louis and Hugo had Hogwarts age children, and even they had come to see everyone off.

"Bye….." Victoire sobbed. She had lost them all, her sweet, smart eldest son, the serious, ambitious daughter, the hyper, bold daughter, and now her loyal youngest boy. Where were they as babies? Why hadn't she treasured that time more? She had wished for them to grow up sooner. Why?

June 30th 2052

"Teddy!" Victoire fussed. "Put some grey in your hair. I'll look way too old next to you." Victoire's blonde hair was now streaked with grey, much to her annoyance.

"I kept my normal skin!" Teddy protested, but then obliged.

They were attending their last child's graduation ceremony. Kieran, now nearly twenty-six, was a healer for St. Mungo's Poison Ward. He now lived with his long-term girlfriend Isabella Blakeley. Nicola, who was almost twenty-two, was slowly working her way up in the Ministry Law Department, and lived in a little flat nearby. Sapphire, who was nineteen in about five months, was in the Auror training program. She still lived with her parents, though she said in a couple years she would find her own little place, and the Gryffindor once-party girl would put money aside every month.

Her daughters didn't have any significant others. Nicola was determined to settle down in her career before she had a serious relationship. Sapphy said she wanted to become a proper Auror and then think about that.

Sure, the kids had all struggled, but the first three were all successful and happy in their very different paths. She was sure Michael would do the same.

She worried about him. He had had low self-esteem for his middle years at Hogwarts, and even though he had gotten over most of it, he still had a small inferiority complex. She was sure he would be successful.

"Michael Lupin, graduating 8th in his class."

Eighth! That was amazing, there were over fifty students in Mike's class!

She had never been so proud of him.

Her four darling children, not really children anymore, even the last would now be an adult, finding his way in a big wide world. Her heart ached with a mixture of pride and sadness. Pride because they were accomplishing so much, and sadness because they were once her babies, and now they were grown up.


	3. Chapter 3

Post-Hogwarts

Dominique and Andre Chantré

February 3rd 2026

"ANDRE!" Dominique yelled, flinging open the door as he got home from the store.

"What's up?" he asked, shocked.

"This is up!" she screamed, shoving a positive pregnancy test in his face.

"I get what you're trying to tell me, but it's not that bad. Is it?"

"Yes! Well, no, but I'm only 23! We were going to wait like five more years! I wanted to make more of a start on my career, I love my work!" She started to cry.

"It'll be alright."

"OK. Just promise me one thing."

"What?" Andre asked.

Dominique's lips twitched. "That you won't tell this kid that I screamed and yelled about its existence when I first knew about it."

June 15th 2026

Dominique was an…interesting person to live with at this point. Instead of the crazy cravings her sister had suffered, she could go from screaming to sobbing to tired to serene in a few hours. She also had an obsession with oranges, but that was OK. Not like that icing mixture Victoire had liked. Bleh. Teddy had told him all about it, including when he had to try it.

"What are we going to name the baby?"

"Christine for a girl and Thomas for a boy?"

"Well I prefer Kristen. How about Andi for a middle name? Or for a boy, Andre?" Dominique answered in her 'Don't argue with me' tone.

"Mmm. Cute and English." Andre was from Beauxbatons and he was bilingual, but he still wasn't quite used to English culture.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yep."

"Good."

August 31st 2026

"OHMYGOD THIS IS TOTALLY YOUR FAULT ANDRE PATRICK CHANTRÉ!"

"Sorry Domi…" He didn't even correct her pronunciation of his father's name, Patrice.

"Yeah man, if you thought waiting was bad, this is even worse." Teddy smirked.

"Oh yeah, like it's such a picnic for us girls." Victoire snapped, which shut Teddy up.

"OH MY GOD THIS HURTS SO MUCH!"

"Ouch! You have now drawn blood from my hand! OW!"

"I DON'T CARE! I'M SURE THIS HURTS WAY MORE THEN YOUR HAND!"

Much more pain later, a little baby girl was handed to him and the couple both forgot the pain they had been in.

"Kristen Andi Chantré? Andromeda for long." Dominique said.

"What? You don't say 'for long'!" Andre exclaimed.

"Well now you do." Dominique said.

Damn that woman, she was infuriating. But he couldn't live without her.

August 31st 2029

Kristen was sitting in a huge pile of beginner's books. Domi had bet him that she would be able to read well by the time she was four. Andre had to admit that she was probably going to win this one, because Kris loved books and she could read a bit already. So even though she didn't have to read all the time, she wanted to. Today Kieran, Nicola, Harry II and Aquella were going to come round to celebrate Kristen's third birthday.

Victoire, Teddy, Roxanne and her husband Robert came in with their children. James's wife Amy was there with nine-month old Harry, but James wasn't. Roxanne set Aquella on the mat, while Victoire held Nicola.

"And I thought I was young." Dominique said, looking at Amy and Roxanne as the adults settled around their children. Kieran, Kris and Aquella was playing with the two younger babies.

"Oh shut up." Roxanne rolled her kohl rimmed eyes.

"Well, it was only a good accident." Amy mumbled, and blushed.

"Did you know I'm having another baby?" Dominique said.

"What the hell Domi, how long have you known?" Andre asked.

"A couple of days ago. I wanted to wait until all people with kids were here."

"But James isn't here. And they had little Harry about nine months ago." Victoire pointed out.

"I don't count James. Amy's told me that he barely takes care of the bloody baby." Roxanne retorted.

"Well, he's just so busy with the department and all." Amy said.

"Can we talk about MY BABY? Do you think it's a boy or a girl?"

"Boy." Victoire said.

"Yep." Andre said.

"I think so too." Amy said.

"Girl." Roxanne said just to be contradictory.

"I have a gut feeling it's a boy." Dominique mused.

"I got that too with Nikki! Except, it was a girl." Victoire exclaimed.

"And me with Quell, maybe it is a boy." Roxy said, giving in.

December 25th 2029

It was Christmas at the Weasleys. Molly and Arthur were quite old by now, but Molly still cooked stupendous meals.

Molly II was six months pregnant with her first child, and she couldn't stop smiling and glowing.

If only Domi could do more glowing and less yelling.

"So, son, how is the baby?" Harry asked.

"He is great, just ask Ames, she is in the kitchen. Good cook she is."

"Dad, you know I have a child called Posy who was born six years ago?" Lily said randomly. She did that a lot.

"You are a ridiculous little girl, Lily Luna Potter."

"Dad! I'm 21, recently married, thinking about kids in a few years! I am not a 'little girl'!" Lily protested.

"Yes but you'll always be my little girl." Harry replied.

"Cut it with the soppiness!" Fred II said.

"Aww, no, don't, it's cute!" his wife Lana sighed, cuddling up to him.

"Er, don't need to see that!" Roxanne shouted.

"_Er_, you have a two year old daughter at 21! Think my mental images are good?"

"You think about me and Rob when we are alone together?! That's sick, you sick minded-"

"All right! Enough!" Ginny yelled.

"No, I wanna hear more about this Rox!" Louis said. His wife Claire smacked him. "Ouch. Whawas that for?"

"Stop being a prat!" she snapped.

"Dinner!" Amy came in holding a lot of food. "Here, I'll take him James." She scooped up the baby.

Everyone liked it, except Domi who wanted ice-cream. "Andre, I want ice-cream." she said.

"Um, OK. I'll get something from the freezer later."

"NO YOU GOT ME LIKE THIS NOW GET ME THE ICE-CREAM!"

January 17th 2030

"What should we call the baby?" Dominique asked.

"After our fathers for a boy. Not sure for a girl though, as there's Nicola Fleur already."

"It's a boy." Dominique said off-handedly.

"How do you know?"

"I just know! You don't understand, prat!"

"Ok. William Patrice?" he asked.

"Ok. William Patrick. Done."

"Hey, it's _Patrice_!

"Oh, don't start this AGAIN!" Dominique whined.

March 24th 2030.

"It's a boy!" Healer Wishall exclaimed triumphantly.

"Hahahaha, Rox, I was totally right!" Domi laughed as her little boy was getting weighed and cleaned.

Roxanne sniffed. "I agreed with you in the end!"

"So we were going to call him William Patrick Chantré." Domi looked at her husband expectantly.

"Patrice, Domi, you're half-french. What about the next one?"

"WHAT THE HELL ANOTHER ONE? TWO IS ENOUGH AND IT'S HELL ON THE BODY! YOU DON'T THINK IT'S EASY FOR US, YOU-"

Andre decided that Healer Wishall had the best timing ever, as she had just brought in the tiny baby.

"It's not very pretty." Kieran said, peering at the baby.

"It is your little cousin." Victoire told him sternly. "William."

"Like Rolfy?"

"Yes." Molly said, cradling her sleeping baby.

"How are you so freaking awake? I was dead every morning when little Quell was born. That is all your fault, Aquella!" Roxanne pretended to be cross.

"Rolf is awesome. He only wakes up once a night."

"Really? My record is five." Domi sighed.

August 31st 2030

"She can read!" Domi gloated. "Aha! I rule!"

"OK, Miss Modest." Andre grinned.

"You now owe me a spa day, and you have to convince Roxy to look after Kris and Will." Baby William was always 'Will' and not 'Bill'.

"Can't I get Amy to do it?"

"That is taking advantage of her kind personality. And Roxanne will be really hard, that's why it's part of the bet. And you can't ask Claire either." Claire and Louis had been trying for a child for ages, and they could not have one, so Claire always jumped at chances to look after her sisters and brothers-in-law's kids.

"Fine, I'll floo her."

Roxanne came spinning out of the flames.

"Pffff." She spat out some soot. "Am I late? It doesn't start till one, right…?"

"Erm, no. Will you look after Kris and William tomorrow, I have to go to work."

"Domi doesn't have work!" Roxanne said. "What's she doing?"

"Spa day."

"WHY?" Roxanne yelled in frustration.

"Because of a bet! I bet her that Krissy wouldn't be able to read on her fourth birthday, and now I owe Domi a spa day and a plead to one of the cousins that she'll look after the kids."

"Ask Claire." Roxanne whined.

"I'm not allowed. Claire likes looking after them too much." Andre answered.

"Ask Amy."

"I'm not allowed to do that either. According to Domi I'm not allowed to because it is taking advantage of her kind nature."

"Ask Toire."

"Can't, she's six months pregnant and with two children anyway."

"Ask Lucy."

"She has work. As does everyone else, except Lana, who is pregnant like Toire and she would scare him."

"Gaaahhh! Fine. But I'm a Slytherin, I want something in return. Persuade Rob to buy me some nice jewellery. See you at the birthday do." She Disapparated.

"See what you made me do!" he complained.

Dominique smirked.

January 1st 2032

It was new years, and everyone was there, except Fred and Lana as Lana was delivering her baby.

"I'm having another baby." Domi announced.

"Another one?" asked a heavily pregnant (with twins) Lily incredulously.

"Because I seem to remember you screaming that you weren't ever going to have more kids." Louis said.

"I didn't plan this!" protested Dominique, but she was glowing.

"Aww sis, now we match!" Victoire cooed, rocking baby Sapphire.

"Shut up." Dominique muttered sourly.

June 28th 2032.

"It's a girl!"

"It's Lara, right?" Andre asked.

"Yes, Lara because I like that name and middle name, Louise, after your mum." Dominique answered

"And me?" Louis asked hopefully.

"Actually, I wasn't thinking of you, but all right. After you too."

"Hey Domi, we totally match now! Two girls and a boy." Victoire laughed.

"Wow. There are gonna be so many second cousins in one Hogwarts year. There's Carmel, Sapphy, Alisha, Sammie and Scarlett and now Lara. Lucy's having a baby, but it'll be next year." Amy said.

"Yeah, well hopefully Lucy's baby won't be alone in its Hogwarts year, because me and Rob are trying for another one. Quell needs a sibling. I mean, she's almost five." Roxanne said.

"We're _Weasleys_, Roxy, we don't need to try." Dominique pointed out.

July 19th 2036

Lara was drawing, Kristen was crashed in her favourite armchair reading, like Nikki always did. William was hitting his older sister with a blow-up sword.

"Go 'way, Will." Kristen murmured.

"No." William continued hitting his sister.

Kristen grabbed some sewing scissors and popped it. "I did tell you to go away!"

"HEEEEYYYY! MUM! Kris popped my sword!"

"Reparo. I suggest you don't hit her with it."

"But what am I supposed to do? Kris is boring and Lara's just a baby."

"I'm not a baby. And I'm bored too."

"I know. Let's play adventures!"

"Adwentures? Whas that?" Lara asked.

"It's when we go in jungles like Great Aunt Luna, and we find Hippogriffs and Skrewts. And we fight them. Or we can sail across the sea like Grandma did when she was young and in that French school I can't pronounce."

"That's cool. Krissy, do you want to play?"

"Busy." Kristen grunted.

Later…

"Lara and Will, why are you wet?" Andre asked. "And why does Lara smell of toothpaste?"

"KIDS! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY BATHROOM!"

September 1st 2037

6:30am

"DAD!" Andre was woken up by his eldest daughters voice.

'Krissy? We don't need to go for another four hours." He rubbed his eyes. "All right, I'll do you a deal. Try and wake up your mum, and if you do I'll make you chocolate pancakes. And if Lara and Will don't wake up, it's cereal for them." He got up and put on his dressing-gown over his pajamas.

"Mum! Mum! MUM! MUUUUMMMM!" Kristen yelled.

"WHAT?" Dominique yelled back. She was NOT a morning person. "Oh, it's you. For future reference I don't need to be woken up at-" she checked the clock, "-six thirty by your shouting, Kris. Go back to bed, I will too."

"But Dad's making chocolate pancakes!"

"I'm not missing pancakes!" Dominique rocketed out of bed, shoving her dressing-gown on haphazardly, moving faster than what was humanly possible for someone at six-thirty.

Later….

"WAKE UP!" Domi yelled up the stairs. "Kris is ready, isn't she? It's ten-thirty!"

"Because she's excited. We don't get to do anything." William replied.

"Will, you're seven and Lara's five. No way can you go."

"Mppphhh." Lara grunted as she wandered downstairs.

"I am going! Wooooo-HOOOOOO!" Kristen said in an unusual burst of excitement.

"You are so smug." William snapped at her.

"You are totally jealous that you're not going." Kristen smirked. She had inherited that from Dominique. "Also you totally missed pancakes."

"Whaat?" Lara moaned from her mushy cereal.

"We _missed pancakes_." William growled in response.

"Can we have some now?" Lara asked hopefully.

"No! We're late, get dressed." Dominique said.

"I don't want to." William yelled.

"Then everyone will be seeing you in your pyjamas Will, do you want that?" Andre asked.

"No!" screamed Will, running off.

"Well, I don't care." Lara said. "Fairies are cute."

"That's not the point Lara, get dressed." Domi sighed.

"Fine."

At the station…

The family arrived at the station, running quickly, for the train left in five minutes.

"Kieran!" Kristen screamed, as her favourite cousin came over. "Ohmygod, will we be in the same house? I mean your Mum was Gryffindor but your dad was Hufflepuff, and my mum was Ravenclaw, so I don't know…"

"Calm down, Kris, it'll be fine." Kieran laughed.

"Ooh, I can't wait to go!" Aquella said. "Boo, I now only have Nicola."

"What's wrong with me?" Nicola asked.

"You're you. A carbon copy of Kris."

"You have me." Harry II offered.

"Fine, but-"

"And Rolf, Samira, Scarlett, Sapphy, Lara, Lisha and Carmel. Plus Jack, and Star, and Newt, and Del and Daph and Weasley twins the second, and my twins…" Roxanne said.

"Yes, Mum, but they're just babies." Aquella rolled her eyes.

"I'm seven!" Rolf protested.

"Yeah. Baby." Aquella rolled her eyes.

September 2nd 2037.

An owl flew towards the window. However Will and Lara were fighting, Dominique was trying to break it up and Andre was trying to not have (another) breakfast disaster. So they did not see the owl.

SMACK!

The owl hit the wall and fell just like they were in a comedy. Lara and Will started laughing, and Dominique went to pick up the bird. It was Kris's owl Cirra with a letter.

Dear Mum, Dad, Lara and Will.

I am in Ravenclaw, it took about one second. Kieran's in Hufflepuff but I think we'll still be close. I have Anna Corner, Courtney Minford, Karen Ackerley, Kay Stewart and Bridget Balworth in my dorm. I really like Bridget, and this boy called Jack Boot. In a platonic way. I have borrowed books from the library. I haven't got lost yet (because I studied a map of all my routes extensively on the train.) I am a Ravenclaw, after all. Flying lessons today.

"Anyone surprised?" Andre asked the table as he brought over the toast and eggs.

"Nope." William said.

"I knew it. Wow, I'm a Seer!" Dominique said.

"Am I going to be with Krissy?" William asked.

"No, I think you're a Gryffindor through. It should probably take a second, unless the sorting hat has dementia." Andre said.

September 1st 2041

6:30am

"HEEEY! Kris, get up!" William tore from room to room. Kris got up. She was a morning person, and she was organized as well.

"Laaaaraaaaa!" William ducked his head into Lara's room.

"GO AWAY!" Lara had inherited her mother's 'not a morning person' gene.

"Wake UP!" William shouted, ducking into his parent's room.

They grumbled and got up. Getting a crabby Lara ready would take forever.

8:30am

Lara wandered downstairs in her usual morning way.

"Why can't I go?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Because you're only nine, and Kristen is fifteen, and Kieran is nearly sixteen, and Aquella's fourteen and Harry II is 13, as is Nikki. Rolf is eleven. They can all go. So you have to be 11." Andre used his logic.

'Gaah, but I feel 11. Much more mature then Will!"

"Well you're still not eleven, and you still can't go. Case closed." Dominque answered.

Lara sulked over her toast, annoyed that she had missed pancakes.

Later…

"Hey Rolf!" William said.

"Hi Will." Rolf replied.

"My little boy!" Molly looked like she was going to cry.

"You have Newt, Mum." Rolf rolled his eyes.

"And me!" piped up nine year old Carmel.

"Yeah, but I only have two with me now. Not three."

"I have an excuse to cry for every kid." Dominique proclaimed. "Oldest kid, only son, youngest kid. Actually I think I might cry now."

"So do I. Oldest kid, only daughter, youngest kid. And me too!" Molly replied.

The two women walked off, tears in their eyes.

The next morning…

An owl flew through the open window and smacked Lara's bowl. Soggy cereal splattered the walls.

Hey everyone

I am in Gryffindor! It just said Gryffindor, I didn't get to have a chat with it like Kieran! Shame because actually having a conversation with a hat would be weird and AWESOMELY AWESOME! My dormmates are Bradley Rosewood, Peter Hank, Scott West and Andrew Thomas. There is this really nice girl called Aliya Nott. She seems a bit upset about her family's reaction. Sadly the other boys in my dorm seem to have paired up already.

Will.

August 6th 2043

"YEEESSSSS!" Lara ran into the room, waving her Hogwarts letter about.

"You're energetic today!" Kristen exclaimed.

"I got my letter!" she squealed in response.

"Great, Lara!" Andre said.

"It just says what ours said." William rolled his eyes.

Lara stuck her tongue out at him. "Mum, why are you crying?" she asked in a concerned tone.

"Be-because you're going now. You're my little baby, my Lara-girl. You're too small."

"Actually, I'm taller than Will and almost as tall as Kris, and I'm taller than Rolf _and_ Aquella and I am nearly as tall as-"

"That didn't help, Lara." Kristen said. "And Aquella is tiny so that doesn't count."

"Ok, it's fine mum, you can always have another one!" Lara smiled.

"Um, no, I won't miss you that much." Dominique said, cheering up.

September 1st 2043

Lara got up at 8:30, like she did all the time.

It was chocolate pancakes (and she didn't miss them. Yes!) and her sibings were teasing her.

"You know at Hogwarts, they get you up at FIVE!" William teased her.

"No they don't. They get you up at 7:30." Kristen said. "Don't tease Lara."

"Prissy Krissy." William mocked his sister.

"Thanks Kris. But it is still way too early." Lara grumbled.

"Lara, you would only be happy if we slept in until midday." Andre said.

"Yeah, why can't we do that?" Dominique asked.

At the station, they met up with the others. This year it was Carmel, Sapphire, Alisha, Samira and Scarlett (Lily and Scorpius' twins) and Lara.

"Mum? Do you think we'll all be in the same house?" Lara asked worriedly.

"Hate to say this, but no. I mean you are a total toss-up, but Sapphy, Sammie and Scarlett are true Lions, and Carmel's got to be a Ravenclaw. Alisha… I don't know. She is everything."

"Except loyal. Lisha just totally ditched us! She's talking to a girl called Ariella Nott now!" Samira whined, coming up to them.

"Who, my best friend's little sister?" Will asked.

"She probably got tired of your twinness." Sapphire said, appearing. "Come on, people! Let's find a compartment. OY! CARMEL! CARMEL! COME HERE RIGHT NOW AND HELP US FIND A COMPARTMENT. AND MAKE YOUR BROTHER HELP US WITH OUR TRUNKS!"

"SAPPHY! HE WON'T DO THAT!" Carmel yelled back at her second cousin.

"SO PERSUADE HIM!"

"HE'S THE PERSUASIVE ONE!"

"Yo, Carmel! Come here so that your second cousin doesn't shout the place down." Andre supplied. "Um, Sapphire? I think you should be quiet. Everyone is staring!"

"YEAH! I KNOW! HEY CHECK IT OUT PEOPLE, I HAVE PINK HAIR! WOOOOOOHOOOOOOO!"

"She's hyper, I'll take her. Oy, twinfaces! Help me here! Bye Mum, Dad!" Lara disappeared, attempting to calm her hyper cousin down.

"She didn't say goodbye!" Dominique looked like she was going to cry.

"She did!"

"Well, not with all the hugs, you insensitive git! Not like all of the other kids!"

"Wow! They quite robbed us of a chance to say goodbye!" Victoire exclaimed. "Domi, don't cry, you know how they are. They can't wait to get there!"

September 2nd 2043

Dear Mum and Dad

I am in Gryffindor!

Sooooooo sorry that I couldn't say goodbye properly! I will write you an extra long letter to make up for it.

So my roommates are Samira, Scarlett, Sapphire, Larissa Keyes, Ophelia Baker, Abby Baines and Annika Thomas! It is sooooo squished, they didn't want to put us in fours because they like to have 5 or 6 people per dorm. Still, Will only has FOUR roommates and most of the others have 5ish. It's very cramped, but very nice and homely and the other girls are nice. I feel a bit sorry for them, must be weird when half the girls in your dorm know each other already. Carmel is in Ravenclaw, and Alisha is in Slytherin. Haven't spoken much with Alisha yet, she had to go straight to the dungeons, but Gryffindor and Ravenclaw towers start off with the same route, and then split off halfway through. She said that the Goldstein twins are really nice, and so is everyone else.

Lots of Love from Little Lara!

"It's so quiet." Andre mused.

"Yeah, remember when Kris's first letter came? It was so loud and chaotic, we let her poor owl smash into a window!" Dominique said.

"Kris reckons Cirra has never been the same since." Andre grinned.

June 30th 2050

"They've all gone." Dominique said, watching her youngest daughter chat with her friends. "Well they will have all gone in about an hour?"

"Shorter. Chantre, remember. More like fifteen minutes." Andre grinned. "Kris is in the department of mysteries now. Properly. She flooed me this morning while you were at work."

"Go Kris! How's Will's Auror training?"

"Great, according to him. I'll ask him later."

"Good call. I'm a bit sad that even our Lara is graduating and starting Healer training!" Dominique replied.

"Well yes, it seems just yesterday that you were screaming about Kris…."


End file.
